escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La estructura de la teoría de la evolución
La estructura de la teoría de la evolución, es un libro sobre la teoría de la macroevolución y el desarrollo histórico de la teoría de la evolución biológica,Brown, Andrew (2002) Adventures in evolution The Guardian, Saturday May 25, 2002 publicado por Stephen Jay Gould, paleontólogo de la Universidad de Harvard, en 2002, dos meses antes de su muerte,Barash, David (2002) Grappling with the ghost of Gould Human Nature Review 2 (July 9): 283-292. en el inglés como The Structure of Evolutionary Theory, y en 2004 en español, traducido por Ambrosio G. Leal.La Estructura de la Teoría de la Evolución Se llevó 20 años escribirlo.Orr, H. Allen (2002) The descent of Gould The New Yorker, September 30, p. 132. Es un libro técnico, escrito para profesionales en el campo,Jablonski, David (2002) A more modern synthesis American Scientist 90 (July–August): 368-371 sobre la teoría de la macroevolución. El volumen se divide en dos partes; la primera es un estudio de la historia de la teoría del pensamiento, usando muchos documentos primarios mientras la segunda es una crítica de la síntesis moderna evolutiva que presenta el caso por una biología evolutiva que se basa en la teoría de equilibrio puntuado desarrollada Gould y Niles Eldredge en 1972.Doughty, Howard (2005) Review The College Quarterly 8 (1). Según Gould, el Darwinismo clásico abarca tres compromisos meollos esenciales: Agencia es la unidad de selección, que para Charles Darwin fue el organismo, sobre la cual la selección natural se actúa;Autor anónimo. The grand view The Economist December 5, 2002 eficacia, la cual se abarca el poder de la selección natural, incluyendo la selección sexual, por encima de toda otra fuerza, como las mutaciones y la deriva genética, en formar las influencias en la evolución, como también ecológicas, históricas, estructurales y las constricciones biológicas, factores que hacen una población resistente a la evolución, y restricciones impuestas por la biología del desarrollo; y ámbito, que es cómo la selección natural se explica la biodiversidad al nivel macroevolucionario, e incluye la evolución de grupos taxonómicos más complejos. Críticas *Ayala, Francisco (2005) On Stephen Jay Gould's monumental masterpiece. Theology and Science '' 3 (March): 97-118. *DiMichele, William (2003) A season with Steve Gould ''American Journal of Science 303 (March): 259-261. *Erwin, Douglas H. (2004) One very long argument. Biology and Philosophy. 19 (1): 17-28. *Flannery, Tim (2002) A new Darwinism? New York Review of Books 49 (May 23): 52–54. *Ghiselin, Michael T. (2002) An autobiographical anatomy Hist. Philos. Life. Sci. 24: 285-291. *Grantham, Todd (2004) [http://www.stephenjaygould.org/reviews/grantham_structure.pdf Constraints and spandrels in Gould's Structure of Evolutionary Theory]. Biology and Philosophy. 19 (1): 29-43. *Hull, David L. (2002) A career in the glare of public acclaim Bioscience 52 (September): 837-841. *Korthof, Gert (2004) Stephen Jay Gould as a critic of orthodox Neo-Darwinism *McGarr, Paul (2003) Revolutions in evolution International Socialism Journal 100 (Autumn): 81-112. *McShea, Daniel (2004) A revised Darwinism. Biology and Philosophy. 19 (1): 45-53. *Michael, Michaelis (2003) S.J. Gould's Last Words Metascience 12 (2): 214-216. *Monastersky, Richard (2002) Revising the book of life The Chronicle, March 15, A14. *Quammen, David (2003) The man who knew too much Harper's Magazine, June, pp. 73–80. *Raymo, Chet (2002) Gould's last book is fitting epitaph. Boston Globe, May 28. *Perlman, David (2002) A Darwinian leap San Francisco Chronicle, April 14, RV-1. *Ridley, Mark (2002) Stephen Jay Gould wants an evolution revolution The New York Times, March 17, sect. 7, col. 1, p. 11. * *Ruse, Michael (2003) The Structure of Evolutionary Theory. Isis 94 (2): 397. *Shermer, Michael (2002) Grand design Washington Post, April 14, BW04. *Stearns, S. C. (2002) Less would have been more. Evolution 56 (11): 2339-45. *Sterelny, Kim (2003) Last will and testament. Philosophy of Science 70 (2): 255-263. *Turner, John R.G. (2002) Toe-breaker or epoch-maker? The Spectator, June 29. *Wake, David B. (2002) A few words about evolution Nature 416 (April 25): 787-788. *Zimmerman, William F. (2003) Stephen Jay Gould's final view of evolution Quarterly Review of Biology 78 (4): 454-459. Véase también *''The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection'' libro por Ronald Fisher Referencias Enlaces externos *Harvard's promotional page *''The Structure of Evolutionary Theory'' - available to read online at Google Books *Punctuated Equilibrium's Threefold History - book excerpt *[http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-4235215525167207713#33m54s Charlie Rose, March 1, 1994] - Gould discusses the purpose of the book *The Structure of Evolutionary Theory Weblog A blog on reading The Structure of Evolutionary Theory Categoría:Libros sobre evolución Categoría:Libros en inglés Categoría:Libros de 2004